Untouchable
by Pinky-cat
Summary: (No Yaoi) This fic shows how Naruto first started to hate Sasuke. Definitly worth a look, so please R


**Untouchable **

by Pinky-Cat

My first impression is very important to me, I don't know how but I manage to sort everyone out with just that first impression.

As example this boy, I see who passes me, Uchiha Sasuke, nothing special. He's not better than me but he's okay. I could live with him if I had to. He's quiet but I'll be able to survive with him because I'm very tolerant.

He's walking to a group of girls, they seem to admire him. Why don't they admire me too if he's just okay to me? If he isn't special to me, ain't I more special than him? Shouldn't these girls tell me how beautiful my new outfit was, or how cool my smirk was?

My first impression of him wasn't like that, he ought to be bearable and not popular.

The girls now walk over to me; finally, it's my turn now. I hear them asking me some questions; of course that's part of it. You can't go straight to a stranger and say his hair looks good, can they? But, why aren't the compliments coming? Just questions whether I know Sasuke, if I knew what colour would fit him best and such.

As the girls now discover that I know absolute nothing about Uchiha Sasuke, they turn on their heel and leave again. I just stand there, being distressed.

Stumbling to a bench and sitting down, I thought over my thoughts again. Why is he so popular? I didn't know just what made him so popular. Was it that ugly smirk? Or was it the blue clothes? How can someone wear blue?! And it's just a plain blue t-shirt.

I look at his direction again, I look through a hole in the bushes that are behind me so he doesn't notice me looking at him. he's leaning at a wall of some building. He seems to be waiting for someone.

For some reason, I just can't tear my eyes away from him now. I see him, looking at his feet, occasionally looking around to see whether the person he was waiting for was in sight. When starting to get really bored he kicked around something that lay on the ground.

And surprisingly, I found himself imagining how it'd be if we were best friends. I'd know all of Sasuke's secrets, and Sasuke'd know all mine. we'd meet everyday to hang out with each other. Sasuke would even dump Haruno Sakura to hang out with me.

But how? Should I just go and talk to him? Maybe he'd like me. And they can't count me out if I'm Sasuke's best friend, right?

But will he like me? It's not like I know how to act because I've never had a friend.

I shook my head, trying to get the displeasant thoughts out of my head.

I'll just go and talk to him, everything will work out just fine. I have to smile all the time. He'll like me if I smile all the time. And laugh. I have to laugh over all of his jokes. Happy persons are always pleasant, right? I mean it'd bring someone into good spirits, too.

So I make my way to him, somehow the sounds of the streets had vanished just one voice of a woman remained.

"It's the demon"

I just walked on, still plastering that wide smile on my face and blacking everything out of my mind, Sasuke being the only thing I could see. My heart speed up the nearer I came to Sasuke.

I thought about the thing I'd say over and over again.

"Hi my Name is Naruto, I'm in your school, who are you waiting for?" I softly murmured.

Okay, now his head turned towards me, what to do? Don't panic, Just. Walk. On.

He was looking at me weird, lifting his brow. I was still smiling, and I was smiling really wide. So wide that I had squinted my eyes so far that I could barely see anything.

When I reached him, I leaned on the wall beside him. My knees couldn't hold me a second longer. He eyed me suspiciously then lifted both brows as if to say 'What?'

I gulped, I had to say it now.

"Hi, my name is Naru-"

"I know who you are" he said annoyed. I panicked slightly, that wasn't planned. Just go on, Just do it.

"Who are you waiting for" My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"None of your concern" he shot back coldly, looking around again.

I breathed out heavily, something like a sigh maybe, not letting the disappointed look stay on my face but turned it to a smile again. I don't know how the next sentence came out of me, I just think it was complete curiosity. I wasn't quite angry yet and that wasn't the reason for me saying it, it was just curiosity.

"There are some weird rumours about you" I don't saw any reaction from Sasuke so I take it that he wants me to continue. There are many rumours about the Uchiha, and most of them are from me but still I can't decide.

"They say you wear thongs while training, so you can move better"

I looked at him intensively, still seeing no reaction. After looking around again he looked at me as if saying 'Are you finished yet??' My smile was fading away.

Taken slightly aback, and feeling kind of insulted I un-leaned himself from the wall again. I shot the Uchiha a last mean glare before turning around and leaving, I don't think he saw my glare.

Ok, now I know that that was not the way you get friends. Didn't I do everything right? Maybe my smile wasn't wide enough.

I looked up again, noticing the group of girls that had talked to me before already. I quickly smiled again noticing they were laughing. One of them almost collapsed from all the laughing but managed to point onto something behind me.

I looked behind, there was nothing odd. Just a plain wall with Sasuke leaning on it, looking my way, the laughing must have caught his attention.

I looked back to the girls, my smile slowly fading when I noticed they were laughing even harder when I turned around.

Then it hit me, they were laughing about me

One of them walked up to me which I recognized as Yamanaka Ino. She's said to be a really brutal girl and the only smile ever seen on her was a malicious one. Now that I think about it, her malicious smile isn't that rare. I see it about, hmm.... everyday? Well, I shouldn't think bad of her just because of some rumours. Maybe she isn't all that bad. Maybe the rumours made her bad.

As she walked up to me I noticed that she really does have a dangerous looking smile. I uneasily smiled a little at her- after all she was smiling to me too...

As she came to an abrupt halt in front of me, she stemmed one hand at her hip, making me feel like some kinda underling. I think she is someone who makes all people around her at the very first sight clear that she is the boss.

"Uzumaki," I flinched at her threatening at yet amused voice, my smile had by now completely faded.

"You can't just go and talk to him. Don't you realize that he's 'Untouchable'?" My mouth fell open.

He couldn't be that famous, could he?

I went back to the bench that I was sitting on sometime ago, completely ignoring the sneering looks of the clique.

So, if he was famous, than my babblings must have sounded really weird to him. That's why he looked at me so oddly. That's why the girls laughed at me, oh right, the girls. Was it so ridiculous that they've started laughing like that?

Now that I think about it, my popularity rank was always on the bottom, when even possible lower than the bottom. Buried 6 feet under the ground I'd say.

Wouldn't I laugh at somebody too who came from the very bottom and just went to the top? Maybe I would...

No, I won't do it. Now that I feel how horrible it feels. I'd never insult a person who came from the bottom. Who had lost all his confidence. And most importantly; Who had lost all his friends.

What's this strange feeling in my stomach? It feels weird. I feel it so often but I don't know what it is.

It feels like I do when I'm nervous

Still sitting on that bench, I draw my legs up to my stomach and rest my head on it, trying to squeeze the weird feeling out of my tummy.

No, I have no reason to be nervous...

This feeling is driving me crazy, why can't it stop?! I can feel it while breathing! I just have to stop breathing for a moment and the feeling will be gone!

I hold my breath; the feeling gets stronger. Quickly, I start to breath again. Again, the feeling gets stronger. I get to the result that the feeling has nothing to do with my breathing. It must be something else. Hmmmm let's see, I wanna bury myself into the ground every time I think about what happened....

I think I know what this feeling is; it's embarrassment.

Damn you Uchiha Sasuke, damn you for ever making me feel embarrassed because you know what Uchiha Sasuke? You're not worth it. Yeah, you heard right, you're not worth any fucking emotion I've ever felt.

Every muscle in my body suddenly began straining.

But still,

Uchiha Sasuke, I hate you.

A/N: hi everyone. This fic is based on an emotion I once had, then when I later thought about, I noticed how well it fitted into Naruto's situation.

Don't look at this Naruto like a Martin-stu, it's more like I was feeling like Naruto did, so I could explain 'his' feeling much better.

I wrote the last paragraph when the feeling was already gone, so I forgot how to explain it, so I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, I just wanted to finally end it and get it up already.

Thanks for reading.

Please review, just press the button and say something. What you liked, what you didn't.

What I could do better next time. Please!


End file.
